


Asking for it.

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure smut. No plot whatsoever. Just Steve and Danny and their respective kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As much as Danny talked during the day, he seemed to be having trouble asking Steve for what he wanted in bed. Steve figured it had to be the years spent with his uptight British ex that made Danny so reluctant to admit his kinks.

Danny didn’t have to _talk_ though, for Steve to notice how Danny’s moans turned breathless when Steve grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress. How he gasped when Steve pushed him down just a little rougher than usual.

Steve _noticed_ and tonight…he was going for broke.

They started out just kissing and stroking, warm, comfortable and familiar, until Steve reached around and squeezed Danny’s ass and then let his fingers slide between the warm, firm cheeks. Danny just moaned and pushed back into the caress.

Steve grinned. _Permission granted_. He grabbed the lube and slicked Danny up carefully, taking his time, making sure Danny was ready for him. 

With a little urging he got Danny up on his hands and knees and then pressed down between his shoulder blades. Danny took the hint and dropped down to his elbows, ass up in the air. Steve’s cock twitched at the sight of that perfect pale ass, all his for the taking.  

He groaned softly when he slowly pushed his cock into tight heat.  He pulled out again until only his tip was left inside and then slid home again, starting a rhythm of smooth, gentle strokes, with no real force behind the thrusts. After a while Danny started pushing back impatiently, needing more.

This was the moment Steve had been waiting for. He reached out and grabbed Danny’s arms, pulling them out from under him.

Danny’s chest and face fell to the mattress with a muffled ‘oomph’.

Before Danny could protest Steve pulled Danny’s arms back and crossed them behind his back. He got a firm hold on them and used them as leverage to increase the force of his thrusts. Snapping his hips hard and pulling Danny towards him at the same time.

Danny let out a shocked, desperate noise that Steve had never heard before, and it went straight to Steve’s cock

He set a pace of fast, hard thrusts that he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up for more than a few minutes. He wouldn’t need to though. Judging from Danny’s increasingly desperate moans he wasn’t far from coming.  Steve moved his hand so he could hold both of Danny’s wrists in one hand and then he reached around with his other hand. Just to feel how close Danny was.

He grabbed Danny’s cock and gave one firm, almost cruel, squeeze and twist.

Danny screamed into the pillow and came.

Steve felt Danny’s body tighten around him in orgasm, and fucked him right through it, forcing his cock through clenched muscles.

Finally he couldn’t hold back anymore, the tight hot vice around his cock was just too much, and he came with a heartfelt groan, releasing Danny’s arms and dropping down on top of him.

After a few moments of getting his breath back he pulled out carefully and dropped to his side next to Danny.

Tiny shudders wracked his partner’s body. Little aftershocks of orgasm…

To say Steve felt smug would be a gross understatement.

They lay on the mattress panting and Steve watched Danny until finally Danny opened his eyes and looked at him.

Steve slowly raised an eyebrow and had to stop himself from grinning when a furious blush crept up Danny’s face.

Danny buried his face in the cushions and mumbled, “Shut up.”

“Didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah you did.”

And Steve grinned because, really, he did. He rolled his partner over, but Danny brought the cushion with him and kept his face hidden in a ridiculously childish move.   

It was quiet for a long time and Steve waited patiently, amusing himself by trailing his fingers through the soft hairs on Danny’s chest. There were a few tiny drops of cum clinging to them.

Finally Danny spoke again. “Do we have to talk about it?”

“We don’t. But I’d like to.”

“Why? Why on earth would we-”

“Why?” Steve cut Danny off before he could start a full-blown rant. His fingers moved to a tiny nipple, circling it gently, and then squeezing. _Hard_. “Because I want to know how far I can take this.”

Danny gasped at the pain, but his hips gave a little involuntary twitch. He dropped the pillow and slowly turned his face back to Steve. Their eyes met only for a second before Danny looked away again. He swallowed thickly, like it took a real effort to make himself speak up.  “Umm, pretty far…” It came out hesitant. More like a question than an answer.

Steve nodded. “That’s good.”

“It is?”

Steve wiped a finger through the cum streaking Danny’s belly and brought it up to Danny’s mouth. Danny opened for him without hesitation.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Because I have some _control issues_. And I think you might like them.”


	2. All day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut

"I could do this all day."

Danny shuddered at the words. He wanted to say something sarcastic, he really did, but he just...couldn't.

Because it felt like Steve  _had_  been doing this all day.  Like he'd kept Danny on the razor's edge of orgasm like this for hours on end. Just his fingers...slowly sliding in and out of Danny, again and again and again, enough to drive him crazy with want, but never  _enough_. 

Every once in a while, right when Danny thought he could breathe again without panting like he'd just run a damn marathon, Steve would hook his fingers and press just so, and a shockwave would roll through his body like he was about to explode. Too much sensation....but never enough to tip him over. 

"Steve" he pleaded, pulling fruitlessly on the tie that bound his hands together and to the headboard. 

Steve ignored him his plea. "I love seeing you like this," he said, scissoring his fingers, "love watching your body open up to let me in. I've been looking on the internet you know. I'm getting you a plug. A big, fat plug that'll keep you open for me all day...Someday very soon I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to cum inside of you, and when you're all loose and slick I'm going to slide that plug inside you. Keep my cum in you all day. Keep you ready for me whenever I want it."

Danny thrust up helplessly at the picture Steve's words painted, but there was no friction, nothing but Steve's fingers jabbing into him, ignoring his prostate for the moment. 

"Steve!" It came out breathless and pleading.  With a wicked grin Steve hooked his fingers again and pressed up hard. Bliss shot through Danny's body and he thought 'finally' but something was wrong because suddenly there was an uncomfortable ache that pulled him back. With difficulty he opened his eyes and looked down at the hand that was clamped around the base of his cock. Steve's smirk was almost cruel. 

"No," Danny muttered, "nonononono." Because he couldn't take it anymore. "Steve, please,  _please..._ " And he was so far gone he didn't even care anymore that he was begging. 

"I'm going to keep that plug inside you all day Danny.  _All day_. And whenever I feel like it, I'll bend you over and replace it with my cock and I'll fuck you right then and there."

This time when Steve pressed against his prostate there was nothing holding Danny back and he screamed when Steve huge hand finally,  _finally_ , wrapped around his cock and milked the cum right out of him.

He was almost too dazed with bliss and exhaustion to notice when Steve hooked Danny's knees over his arms and pulled him closer. He did notice though when Steve slid inside of him, slick and smooth and easier than ever before. Still, Danny tried to pull away and a wordless protesting sound escaped his mouth, because it was too much.  Had been too much for too long already and he just couldn't take any more.

"Shh." Steve shushed him. There was a desperate tone to his voice. "Just let me-" his voice broke and he thrust hard, two, three times and then he shuddered violently and dropped down on top of Danny with a strangled moan. 

Danny was wet with sweat, lube and cum, Steve was too warm on top of him, and his legs were splayed almost uncomfortably wide to make room for his stuped neanderthal partner, but somehow he'd never felt more relaxed and he knew he wouldn't be able to fight sleep. But that was alright. Steve would take care of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I'm having trouble adding a chapter. Hope it worked this time.  
> Anyways, this was the begging chapter. I have trouble making people really vocal in sex scenes. Advice is always welcome :)


	3. That's why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex scene this time. Just playing around.

"I'm not sure this is healthy."

Steve watched Danny pick at a loose thread on the sheet. Despite the warm evening his partner had pulled the sheets up to cover his lap and it left him far more covered than Steve liked. He was tempted to pull them down, but if they were going to talk it would probably be best if he allowed Danny to hide a little. His partner had enough trouble talking about what they did as it was, being bare-ass naked wouldn't help. "Why wouldn't it be healthy?" He prodded gently.

Danny shrugged, keeping his head down, eyes trained on the dark blue sheets.

"Danny, there's nothing wrong with what we do as long as we both enjoy it. You know, safe, sane and consensual-"

"How is it _sane_ when you need a freaking _codeword_ during sex, Steven?"

Steve bit back a grin. "It's generally called a safeword, Danno. It's-"

"It's _insane_ , that's what it is."

Steve snorted, rolled over, and crawled toward the headboard. "Move," he ordered, pushing his partner forward so he could slide behind him. He sat back against the headboard and then pulled Danny back so he was sitting between Steve's legs, leaning against his chest. "What we do is perfectly alright, and getting a safeword is the logical thing to do."

"The logical thing to do...would be to not have sex where we even need a safeword."

Steve pulled Danny a little closer, gently stroking his chest and belly. 

"Do not try to distract me with sex, Steve."

Steve kissed his partner's neck. "We both just came, neither of us is getting it up right now." That didn't stop him from sliding his hand beneath the sheet, stroking Danny's inner thigh.

"I want you to think about last night," he said near his partner's ear, "I want you to think about my hand coming down on your beautiful perfect ass again and again until it was all red and hot.  You said 'no', remember? You said no, but you kept arching into it and your cock was rock hard and leaking. And afterwards, when I fucked you, you told me to stop.  _Begged_ me to stop."

Danny shuddered against him.

"You remember how it felt right? Coming so hard you almost passed out?" He gently circled Danny's nipple with his thumb. "Now how would you have liked it if I'd actually stopped when you told me to?"

Danny didn't answer, just pushed a little closer.

"See," Steve continued, "I'd like to think I know you well enough to judge whether or not you want more, whether you can _take_ more, but I don't want to take that risk okay? I don't ever want to keep going when it's seriously too much for you. Because I love you. And I don't want to fuck this up. _That's_ why I want you to pick a safeword."

Danny turned and kissed him, and finally looked him in the eyes. "I trust you."

"I know.  And I plan on never making you use your safeword, but I want you to have one anyway."

...

"Pineapple"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to practice writing smut. I'm afraid I don't put any passion into it, that I make it too much a 'insert Tab A into slot B' kind of thing. So I would really love any advice on how to improve.


End file.
